Sirius' Boxers
by Angelina Maria
Summary: The marauders get together, Sirius and Maria have a talk.
1. Boxers

Sirius Black ran through the Great Hall in his favorite "Quidditch is fly" t-shirt and his Spiderwizard boxers. That's all. His cheeks were blushing crimson the whole time. James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew stood laughing at a distance. Sirius finished his last lap at last, after many, "Oooh, sexy," and "Awesome legs," from the Hufflepuff girls. Why was he running through the Great Hall in his underwear, you ask? Well, he and the other mauraders had a sort of, would you call it, wager. James, Remus and Peter had each agreed to pay Sirius twenty galleons to do it. This was because lately Snuffles had been holding back from the crowd. Usually Sirius was as outgoing as a friendly mutt. However, lately he had been very reserved. And his fellow friends were very worried about him. So they made a little bet with Sirius that left him furiously embarrassed, but got his calender full with dates for the next few weeks.  
"I can't believe you let me do that!" Sirius cried, kidding a little, as he ran up to the mauraders. They all spent nearly a half hour laughing about it.  
"Hey, Siri," Maria Fuller from Ravenclaw said in a drawl and ruffled his hair as she walked past on her way to dinner. She was a girl he had gone out with a few times. Long brown hair cascaded down her back and she had skin the color of milky coffee. She came to Hogwarts from deep in the Caribbean. "Are we still on for the next Hogsmeade?"  
"Course," he told her. She continued on her way then stopped and called over he shoulder, "Nice boxers, by the way,"  
It was the Marauders' sixth year. One more year of mischief left. Then it was time to go and be adults.  
"Hey guys," said Remus, "Lets head down to the library and catch up on that Potions essay,"  
"Yuck," said James.  
"I gotta go grab some pants first," said Sirius.  
"I'll come!" volunteered Peter.  
"Oh come on, James..." prodded Remus, "Maybe you'll see Lily there." James had been smitten on her for weeks. She seemed to be ignoring him, though. Could be that stunt he and the other guys pulled on little Sevvie last week. Oh but it was so funny. They tied a string around a galleon and set it in front of the Slytherin portrait until Snape came out. He gleefully bent over to pick it up and fell on his face when they pulled it back around the corner. Lily saw the whole thing. She escorted Snape to the hospital wing. And even gave him a kiss on the cheek to make him feel better.  
"Okay, I'll go," James agreed. 


	2. Library

James soon spotted Lily, at a table by herself. She was reading a book with the peculiar title, "Brains, Bones and Gum."  
"Go on..." Remus nudged James towards her way. James grinned and invited himself to sit down at Lily's table.  
"Hey, Evans," James said coolly. "How's it goin'" She looked at him like someone would look at a bothersome mosquito. Just then Snape showed up carrying another book entitled, "The Mind and How It Chews,"  
"I found it, Lils," Snape said fondly and handed her the book. James scowled. Lils? He left after listening to several minutes of their trivial conversation about chewing gum. James was already in a foul mood when he had to run into Lucius on the way out of the library.  
"Hellooo...Potter," Lucius said coldly. James just pushed past him, wanting to escape to his dormitory as soon as possible. He made his way up there and started to ponder what he had witnessed less than a half hour ago. Lily and Snape? What the heck? They can't be....together. Can they?  
His thoughts were interrupted by Sirius and Maria, snogging-as-they- walked, coming into his room.  
"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Can't you do that somewhere else?" Sirius and Maria made their way out to the Quidditch Pitch, interrupting the Slytherin Quidditch practice. Lucius flew down beside them. He knocked them over so they both fell down. Then he and his teammates laughed hilariously. 


	3. Revenge

Remus walked in the Gryfinndor Boys' Dormitory later that evening. James was still sitting on his bed, thinking about Lily. Remus went over and waved his hand in front of James' face.  
"Earth to James, earth to James." James blinked twice then looked at Remus.  
"What do you want?" he asked him.  
"What's wrong, Prongs?" Remus said. James then told him what happened in the Library and how he thought Lily was with Snape now.  
"Well we'll just have to get back at little Sevvy, won't we?" Sirius said. He had been standing in the doorway listening.  
"Revenge..." James said, "I like it." They started plotting what they would do to Snape.  
The next morning the four marauders snuck into the Slytherin Common Room with a movie camera. They heard water running in the boys' bathroom and figured Snape was in the shower. Perfect. They waited outside until he was finished. Snape soon emerged wearing only a towel and socks. The towel showed off two skinny, chicken legs. The socks were two different colors. His left sock was purple with butterflies on it and his right one had Slytherin colors, silver and green. James stood out of sight with the movie camera while Sirius, Remus and Peter were under the invisibility cloak, tormenting Snape. First they picked up his comb and played catch with it, while Snape ran back and forth trying to catch it, still in his towel and socks. Then they took all of his clothes, only leaving a pair of musterd yellow dress robes. So at breakfast, when Snape arrived to see his little "movie" being played on a projector in the Great Hall, he was wearing the yellow dress robes with uncombed hair. James was laughing the hardest of all until he saw the look on Lily's face. He slapped himself in the head. Of course! Lily hates when we do stuff to Snape. How could he have forgotten? James knew he had to do something and quick. Sixth year was almost over and he had planned to win Lily over before then so they would have all of seventh year to be together. Desperate times call for desperate measures, James told himself. He decided to do what no one has ever done before. He went to the Fat Lady for advice. 


	4. Fat Lady's Advice

"Umm...excuse me?" James asked meekly. The Fat Lady was sitting in her portrait, staring at him.  
"Don't you remember the password?" she asked.  
"No," James said, "I wanted to ask you something,"  
"What is it?" she barked.  
"Well." he began. "How do you get a girl to like you? One that already hates you?"  
"Why does she hate you?"  
"Erm...might be because I do mean things to her...friend"  
"Okay," the Fat Lady said. "What you need to do is exactly the opposite of that. I mean if you want her to love you, you have to do the opposite of what you do when she hates you. Get it?"  
"Sorta" James said. Then he realized what the Fat Lady just said. "You mean I have to be nice to Snape?!?" he cried.  
The Fat Lady nodded smugly. James screamed.  
"Oh and also," the Fat Lady said, "After you start being nice to her friend, start bringing her flowers and candy and stuff like that. Girls love that." 


	5. New Friends

James went back up to his common room, reviewing to himself what the Fat Lady had told him. He couldn't believe he had to make friends with Snape. Oh, well, if he could win Lily over, he'd do anything. James spotted Snape walking towards him. What a coincidence, he thought.  
"Hi, Severus," James said pleasantly. "How's it goin'?"  
"Hi, yourself, pea brain," Snape replied.  
"Why Severus," This was hurting James more and more. "Can't a guy just be friendly for once?"  
"Yeah, right," Snape said, still not believing James.  
"Oh, come on, Severus," James pleaded, "Let's go play some wizard's chess,"  
"I don't know..." Snape said.  
"Please?"  
"Oh, all right, Potter," So Snape and James headed outside to enjoy the evening and play a friendly game of wizard's chess.  
"Why do you have to be such a pig?" Maria screamed. She and Sirius were having a fight while Remus and Peter watched on with interest.  
"I'm sorry, Mi," Sirius said calmly, "I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this," Sirius had been getting scolded constantly by Maria for checking out other girls but this time she had had enough. And to think earlier today Sirius had went shopping for an engagement ring. The one he bought was so pretty, although not very expensive or big. He planned to give it to her tonight when they went to Hogsmeade.  
"Are we still going to Hogsmeade tonight?" Sirius asked her, thinking of the ring.  
"I don't know!" Maria said in a huff and walked off.  
"Check mate!" Snape said triumphantly. James sighed.  
"That makes 5-0. Geez, Severus, I didn't know you were so good at chess,"  
"Well, now you know. Were going to have to play again sometimes, Potter...er I mean James," They walked back to the castle together and met Lily along the way.  
"Hi, Lily," James and Snape said at the same time.  
"Hello," she said and stopped to chat for a while. It works! James silently praised the Fat Lady. "Do you guys want to come up to my common room?" Lily asked. "Some of the other girls and me are having a party,"  
"Absolutly," said James.  
"I don't know," said Snape. "I better pass, I have the Potions extra credit essay to do,"  
"Okay," said Lily. Then she turned to James, "I'll see ya at eight."  
James decided to go back up to his dorm before the party and freshen up. He saw Maria and Sirius sitting on an armchair. Maria was on Sirius' lap. On her finger was the ring Sirius had given her. Apparently they were done fighting. 


	6. Getting Ready with Remus

Remus agreed to help James get ready for the party. But only if he could come with.  
"Fine, Just answer my question. Which shirt do you like better, the blue or the grey?" James was holding up two button down shirts. A shimmery blue long sleeved and a tight gray quarter-sleeved.  
"The blue," Remus shrugged. He didn't really know or care much about fashion. But he could make decisions easily, and James couldn't.  
"Alright," said James, pulling on the shirt. "Now which pants?" He held up a pair of black pants and a pair of white pants. They were identical, except for the color.  
"Black,"  
"Should I try and slick my hair back?"  
"No, just leave it alone," At last James and Remus were ready. It was ten to eight, so James decided to go outside and pick a bouquet of flowers for Lily then arrive a few minutes late. Remus rolled his eyes at James' decision. He hated being late.  
Ten minutes later they were ready to go after picking a beautiful bouquet of what else? Lilies! James said the password for Lily's prefect dormitory. They could already hear the loud music. James began to feel a little apprehensive about the flowers and hid them behind his back. Who brings flowers to a party anyways? James thought.  
Thankfully, Lily answered the door. James blushed as he thrust the flowers out in front of him. Lily was a little surprised.  
"Thank. You..." she said skeptically. "Come on in," 


	7. Party!

When James and Remus walked in, they heard Outkast blasting from the stereo. About fifteen couples were dancing all around them. James suddenly wondered whether he would have enough courage to ask Lily to dance later.  
"Remus, is that you?" a girl James recognized as one of Lily's friends approached Remus and asked him. Her name was Cara. She had wavy blond hair that went a little below her shoulders. Freckles splattered across her face. Cara was wearing lime green capris and a Spongebob tank top.  
"Umm...yeah," Remus said, blushing furiously.  
"Come on, then," Cara said, "Let's go dance!" She pulled him onto the dance floor. James stood at the doorway, feeling very alone. He strained his eyes looking for someone to go talk to. Lily was fixing refreshments. She looks so beautiful, James thought as he watched Lily pour a bag a chips into a bowl. Lily had her long red hair pulled back in a bun. She was wearing a long pink skirt and a lacy white top. James' eyes moved to the couch where some guys were sitting. He recognized a few of them and decided to go over.  
"And then she goes, the East corridor is that way!" Peter Clavier said and all the other guys erupted with laughter.  
"Hey," James said nervously. A few of them looked up.  
"Hi, Potter," Matt Dithers said. He made room for James on the couch. James sat there, trying to blend in.  
A couple hours later James was very weary from listening to a million conversations about girls. He only wanted to talk about one girl. Lily. Just then a slow, romantic song came on. Lots of people got up to dance. Among them were Cara and Remus James saw Lily in the far corner of the room. He decided it was now or never. He slowly walked over to her.  
"Umm..Lily?" James said timidly. Lily turned to face him and her goblet of butterbeer whacked him in the face and spilled down his clothes. He screamed as the hot liquid touched his skin. Lily gasped.  
"Oh, James, I'm so sorry," Lily said as she ran to get some paper towels. She came back and started mopping him up.  
"Maybe I should go," James said, feeling very embarrassed.  
"I'm so sorry James, I'll make it up to you," Lily said. And James grinned to himself as he walked out the door. 


	8. Wedding Plans

"Sirius, I've got the wedding dresses all planned out," Maria said. Oh, no, Sirius thought. More wedding plans! He was so sick of listening to and deciding what food they were eating, what band would play and what clothes they were wearing day after day. Sirius was beginning to resent his proposing after all.  
"My dress will be white, of course, and strapless. With shimmery sparkles on my arms as well as the dress." Geez, she is really in to this, Sirius thought.  
"My veil will cover my neatly done bun and my face." Then Maria went on to describe the bridesmaids dresses. "The bridesmaids will wear light pink halter top dresses, shimmery as well. The flower girls will wear a miniature version of the bridesmaids, and carry baskets of pink, white and baby blue rose petals." Sirius, by this time had let his mind wander to what they would have for dinner tonight.  
"The groomsmen will wear baby blue tuxedos. Your tuxedo will be black with a white carnation in the pocket. And the ring boy will wear a little baby blue tuxedo carrying our rings on a satin pillow," Sirius' gaze now drifted to a girl, or was she a woman, who was sitting down at a table near Sirius and Maria in the library. She had long, dark blond hair that went halfway down her back. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped black tank top and short denim skirt. Nice, Sirius mused. He watched as she got up to sharpen a pencil. He took the opportunity to check her butt out. Very nice, he thought. As she was walking back to her seat, a funny looking kid who was obviously in love with her tripped her, causing her to fall and her skirt to come up. Sirius' and the kid's eyes got really big. A second later the girl stood up, brushed herself off, and stormed out of the library after shouting, "You stupid idiot, Ryan. How many times do I have to tell you, LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"Well," Sirius thought, "At least that wasn't her boyfriend. I wonder if she's in seventh year?" Then Sirius remembered something. And her name was Maria. 


	9. The Last One

"So, Lily," James said as they walked around Hogsmeade, "How's your life going?" What a stupid thing to say! James mentally kicked himself.  
"Oh, pretty good," Lily said.  
"What's going on with you and Snape?" Another stupid thing! How could I come out and say that, James thought.  
Lily looked taken aback, "Me and Severus? Nothing really. He's just a friend. Between you and me though, I think he has a crush on me." James let out a sigh of relief. He felt like a big weight had been lifted off his shoulders as they entered the Three Broomsticks.  
"I'll go get the butterbeers, you go sit down," James said.  
"No!" Lily protested, "I'm making it up to you remember, I'll get the butterbeers."  
"Okay," James said, "But boys are supposed to pay on a date," Why did I say that? James thought. She never said it was a date.  
"Well, I'll just have to let you take me on a real date tomorrow so you can pay now won't I?" Lily told him. James didn't object.  
#######################################################################  
  
A week later, the four marauders were boarding the train. They had made plans to visit each other at Remus' house during the summer. His parents were the only ones that didn't mind the mess. They had just gotten settled in their compartment when Lily, Maria and Cara appeared in the door.  
"Come in, come in," Remus, Sirius, and James all said at the same time. You could hear the giggling and shrieking all the way to King's Cross station. And that was just Sirius.  
  
The End. 


End file.
